Claude's Demon Mate
by ItsMyCircusNow
Summary: Every Demon needs a mate. This is the story of Claude and Claudia. Claudia is a girl from the 21st century who travels back to the 18th Victorian Era and runs into people who change her life forever. [Claude Faustus x OC]


**Circus-Chan Here~!**

So I totally decided to write my very own fanfiction about a Time Traveling OC who is a demon mate to a certain spider cause I can. XD WOO! Plus I love the Time traveling story's and all. I'm go Doctor Who on you all.

Alright anyway, This will be my first time attempting to write about Claude here so **i'm just warning you now. **I'm so excited to write this. I'm also working on my two other Kuroshitsuji stories as well. I'm not gonna be on as much because i'm trying to spend 1 or 2 hours a day outside exercising cause exercise is good. Plus i'm trying to finish watching Doctor Who with my godmother so I can get her caught up in time for the 50th anniversary and then Christmas Special coming up. *sigh* Hard work. Along with school.

Enough Talky talky, Now to give some info about my OC.

**Name: **Claudia Atteberry (Yep Claudia cause it is kinda like a fem Claude and Atteberry cause it sounded funny with her name. At a berry XD)

**Gender: **Female

**Race: **Human

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Personality: **Stubborn, Sarcastic, Caring, Hot-tempered, Comes off as Selfish and cold at times, but deep inside she has a kind, caring heart.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Walk into history**_

"Come on Claudia! Try to keep up!" My friend Clara yelled at me as I ran behind to catch up to her and the rest of the crowd. I was off in my own little world again, looking at something that wasn't there.

I caught up to her and the crowd as we continued the tour. Our class was studying what happened back then in London 1888 with the famous killer, Jack the Ripper.

I felt my friend grab onto my arm as we continued walking. "Oh isn't this just creepy? Walking right where Jack the Ripper once was. It just gives me chills." I nodded as we continued on.

"And this ladies and Gentlemen is where our tour ends. Thank you for coming. Have a safe trip home." The tour guide said as we were outside were the last victim, Mary Jane Kelley's house used to be.

As Clara and I were walking to our favorite cafe after the tour she pulled out a manga called "Kuroshitsuji." I looked over at her with a smile as she started to speak. "So Jack the Ripper's true identity is still unknown. But what if it really is Grell and Madam Red like the manga says it is." I rolled my eyes and started to laugh.

"That would be cool but...sadly it's all just a manga. It's not real." I replied back as she put the manga back into her bag. We walked into the cafe which had a TARDIS figurine outside for celebration of the 50th Doctor Who anniversary coming up.

As we sat at the table, we ordered some tea and scones well Clara pulled out her manga again. We were going on tour's of real life things that were in the Kuroshitsuji manga. It was a great idea since we live right here in London itself. "Alright, Jack the Ripper tour is done. What shall we do next? Hmmm..."

I ate my scone as I sat there thinking when I looked out the window to see a black figure on the top of a roof building across the street staring at me. I blinked my eyes in shock as I looked again and the figure was gone.

I was then snapped back into reality by Clara as she called my name "Claudia! Earth to Claudia!" I shifted my eyes back to her as I continued eating my scone, ignoring what I had seen.

"Oh sorry...I'm drifting off again. What were you saying?" I replied back as she sighed.

"I said what story arcs are we going to look for next?" Clara then suddenly gasped as an idea came to her. "Oh why didn't we even think of that. It's brilliant. We should look up the Phantomhive manor and see if it exisited!" She exclaimed.

I sat there at the table with a bored expression as I ate my scone. It was all just a bunch of nonsense. Besides, Kuroshitsuji is just a manga. Not real. Sure it has some historical facts in it, but there is no such thing as demons. It's for storybooks, nothing more.

"Come along. We're going to look for facts about the Phantomhive manor from the archieve's." Clara said as she suddenly grabbed my hand as I was pulled from the table and up onto my feet. She pulled me out of the cafe as we ran down the street. I looked around and saw that black figure i've been seeing. It seemed to be following us.

"Hey! It's probably not even real, so why bother. I don't want to look like an idiot..." I said as she let go of my hand and stopped. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. Oh great, me and my big mouth at it again.

"You think i'm an idiot?! Just because I believe in the possibility of all these events being real? Hasn't the Doctor taught you anything? Anything is possible Claudia!" Clara yelled as she began to cry. I stood there with my usual cold expression but deep inside I knew I hurt her. I didn't mean to.

I crossed my arms as she cried. I held my emotions back as she turned as began to run down an alleyway. I quickly grabbed her hand in shock. "Where are you going Clara? Alleyways are dangerous. Plus it's dark down there you idiot!" I yelled as I gasped at what I said. She turned to look back at me as she slipped her hand out of my grasp.

"I'm going to prove you wrong by finding out the truth. If that makes me an idiot then so be it!" She yelled as she ran down the dark alleyway. I turned to see the black figure standing and watching me. I decided to chase after her as she ran.

I couldn't see where anything was as I was running down the alley. "Clara! Clara where are you?" I called out as I stopped and tried to look around.

I couldn't see anything. Black figures were walking behind me as I continued walking. There has to be an end to this alleyway. It's so dark.

As I continued on, the black figures began to surround me. I then decided to run, hoping to get away from them. I keep running, faster and faster as I see black figures running beside me. "Ah! Leave me alone! This is all nonsense! I must be dreaming!" I continued running as the figures ran beside me.

Yeah a dream. Just a stupid dream and once I wake up, it will all be over. I continued to run but then I felt pain suddenly hit my head as everything goes black after that.

* * *

I open my eyes to darkness as I am laying down somewhere, letting my eyes adjust. I turn my head to see light peeking out. I get up and hit my head on fabric and something wooden with a klank. "Oww..." I mutter as I run into something. I feel around to feel a doorknob as I grab it. Oh a door. But what in bloody hell is a door doing in the middle of an alleyway. I open the door and I walk out of a closet into a bedroom.

I look around in shock, blinking my eyes just not believing what i'm seeing. I see a young boy with blonde hair waking up as he then looks at me in shock. I gasp as I feel my heart drop. No way that's...That can't be. I-It's Alois Trancy. I'm in Alois Trancy's room!

"Claude! Claude! Someones here! Help me Claude!" Alois screams as I look around for anywhere to hide. I then turn around to run right into someone. I fall to the floor as I look up at a butler with golden eyes and glasses, Claude Faustus. Alois gets up and runs to hide behind him. I then see a maid and triplets surrounding me as well. They must be Hannah and the triplets.

"I bring no harm! I-I'm just lost. One minute I was chasing my friend Clara down an alleyway with black figures chasing me, then the next minute, I end up in a bloody closet that leads here. I seriously must be dreaming. This can't be real! You're just a story!" I yell as I look at them with fear in my eyes.

Claude looks at me as he turns to Alois. "She seems to be speaking the truth your highness. She appears to be confused."

Alois comes out from behind Claude as he comes over to look at me. He leans in towards my face close, sniffing me. He begins to smile brightly as he claps his hands. "Claude get her some clothes and assign her own room. She will be our guest from now on."

I blink my eyes, still shocked at what's going on as Claude bows and comes towards me. I jump a little, remembering what he did later on in the anime. He looks at me emotionless as he bows. "Come along my lady. I will give you clothes to wear and your room."

* * *

As we walk along the hall, Claude opens the door to a room. I walk in as he follows behind me with the triplets and Hannah.

I examine the room that was covered with blue walls. Hannah comes in with dresses as she puts them in the closet. The triplets help her hang them. Claude then comes towards me and hands me a pair of clothes as I suddenly feel static come through us.

We both stop as we look at each other. His usual emotionless face is filled with shock. Our eyes don't break contact with each other as we keep looking into each other's eyes.

I then break the contact as I look over at Hannah and the triplets who are looking at each other with knowing looks. He then puts the clothes in my hands as he bows. "These are your night clothes my lady. Hannah!" He turns to the maid as she bows. The triplets and Claude step outside the door as Hannah puts the nightgown on me.

I then climb into bed as she blows out the candlelight. She walks out the bedroom door. Great. Now i'm going to be falling asleep in a dream. Hopefully I wake up soon. This is just nonsense. I'm just dreaming.

* * *

**[Claude P.O.V]**

I was standing outside Claudia's door as I was thinking over what just happened. That spark, the static that came between us when I was just handing her nightgown to her. That's only felt between mates.

I adjusted my glasses as Hannah came out of the room shutting the door. She then dropped her innocent, sweet maid act as she looked up at me. "Was what just happened there...?" I nodded as I understood where she was going. We then began to walk down the hall.

One of the triplets spoke up "So Master Claude has finally found one of his."

"He's going to get married?"

"She was pretty cute."

I turned around and looked at the triplets as I growled. "Leave her alone. Got it! She is my demon mate."

I then turned around as my eyes began to glow red. My mate has come to me. What a great deal.


End file.
